gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Ciro Vallis
Background (Mama will edit this later. So leave it alone, okay, guys? :U ) Life in Gakuen Hetalia Alt. Universes -'Gender-bent': His Gender-bend self is named Sara Vallis. She is short and chubby, and, unlike her male counterpart, speaks broken English. This Alternate Universe is very unexplored, and will be expanded upon later. -Fantasy: He is the prince of a small kingdom, and was turned into a frog by a witch. After removing the spell (through methods not yet explored) and with the help of Liz and Sil, he returned to his kingdom to find it defunct. It hadn't been destoryed in some tragic way, his parents simply decided it was better for the people and the economy to sell the kingdom to a neighboring state. -Mafia I: A former speakeasy owner (in this AU, prohibition was never repealed) turned bullet bait. After a chance encounter, he is thrust into a battle of survival against Ludwig and his allies. A car chase and a gun fight leave him in a wheel chair, without feeling in any part of his body. After Sean escapes West Europe with Leo and Milo, Ciro is left with the impression that he was abandoned. Seeking revenge, he joins the West Europe mafia. -Mafia II: -Steampunk: -Cyberpunk: -Pokemon: -Kindergarten: -Future: Relationships -'Stefan Villiam Otcenas': Ciro's first love at the Academy, Stefan was originally dating Dylan when Ciro entered the academy. After a bad break-up, Stefan agreed to date Ciro when they went out to the Red Light District casino. Stefan doesn't care for the polygamy scene, and it has led to drama between the two, but Stefan has resolved to love Ciro for him, and not for what he's done. -'Dylan Austin Christensen': The two originally hated each other. But, during a romp involving Ciro and Stefan, Dylan confessed that he didn't hate the former at all. Since then, he's been dating Ciro, and introduced him to Liz. -'Liz Volkova': Introduced to him by Dylan, Ciro fell in love with her almost immediately. He's entranced by her optimistic personality, cheerful demeanor, and the kindness she shows to him. The two are very close, and she has admitted that she loves him more than anyone else. -'Jeszika Hausburn': Hired Ciro as a waiter in her cafe. They share a mutual love for each other, but Jez is even less enthused about polygamy than Stefan. Reluctantly, Ciro has decided to give up on her and let Kall's brother love her instead. -'Hwangpo Dong-Min': They formerly hated each other, but after Min persuaded Ciro to just smile, the two have been friends. For a short amount of time afterwards, Ciro had a bit of a crush on Min. But, since Min is never around anymore, Ciro has given up on these feelings. -'Leonara Finch': A sort-of friend. He knows he can be casual with her, as long as he doesn't piss her off too much. Trivia -The name "Ciro" is of Spanish origin, a variation of "Cyrus", meaning "sun", while his last name is Greek for "Valley".